1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for checking takeoff or landing parameters of an aircraft.
It also relates to a checking device designed to employ the method according to the invention.
2. Discussion of the Background
During takeoff and landing of an aircraft, the pilot must determine the parameters associated with each maneuver.
During takeoff in particular, the decision, rotation and climb speeds must be determined, as must the engine thrust level during takeoff or even the flap extension, etc.
Similarly, during landing, the approach speed is determined, as is also the maximum landing weight, for example.
The choice of these parameters will modify the takeoff or landing trajectory as well as the maximum takeoff or landing weight.
By careful choice of the parameters, it is possible to load the maximum freight on board the aircraft or to minimize engine wear in complete safety.
Traditionally, optimization of parameters takes place during ground preparations for the flight. Parameter optimization takes into account, in particular, initial conditions such as aircraft weight, weather and available runway length.
Nevertheless, at the instant of takeoff, it is possible that the initially planned parameters are no longer complied with, and so the pilot must predetermine these parameters on the basis of charts, whose reliability, can be variable.
There also exist systems making it possible to determine, on the basis of a series of input conditions, takeoff or landing parameters, which systems are on board the aircraft and can be directly used by the pilot. A parameter-determination module uses calculation methods equivalent to those traditionally used during ground preparation for the flight.
Such an on-board module makes it possible to determine optimized takeoff or landing parameters as a function of input conditions that may depend in particular on aircraft condition, atmospheric data and data related to the airport.
As for a calculation run on the ground, the parameters determined in this way are supposed to comply with the regulatory constraints. To do this in the case of a calculation on the ground, the operator must compare the results output by an optimized determination module with a flight manual. This flight manual is a full module certified for use on the ground and employing a database representing the aircraft, which is itself certified.
Nevertheless, the on-board parameter-determination module is more complex than the flight-manual module used on the ground, because it makes it possible to calculate optimized parameters (such as takeoff velocities or Take Off Speeds), and it uses means for accelerating the calculation. In addition, it is not certified and, compared with the flight manual, it may exhibit differences that may lead to determination of parameters outside the ranges of regulatory values.